dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Park Shin Hye
Perfil thumb|250px|Park Shin Hye *'Nombre:' 박신혜 / Park Shin Hye (Bak Sin Hye) *'Nombre en chino:' 朴信惠 / Pu Xin Hui *'Profesión:' Actriz, modelo, MC *'Apodos:' Hacci , Alice y Randy ShinHye *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Paju, Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 168cm *'Peso:' 50kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Familia:' Padres y un hermano mayor * Agencia: 'S.A.L.T. Entertainment Dramas *Pinocchio (SBS, 2014-2015) *The Heirs (SBS, 2013) * Fabulous★Boys (FTV /GTV, 2013 ''cameo ep 1) *Flower Boy Next Door (tvN, 2013) *The King of Dramas (SBS, 2012 cameo ep 1) *Don't Worry, I'm a Ghost (KBS2, 2012) *Heartstrings (MBC, 2011) *Hayate the Combat Butler (FTV, 2011) *My Girlfriend is a Nine-Tailed Fox (SBS, 2010, cameo) *High Kick Through The Roof (MBC, 2010) cameo *You're Beautiful (SBS, 2009) *Bicheonmu (SBS, 2008) *Kimcheed Radish Cubes (MBC, 2007) *Several Questions That Make Us Happy (KBS2, 2007) *Goong S (MBC, 2007) *Tree of Heaven (SBS, 2006) *Seoul 1945 (KBS1, 2006) * Loving Sue (SBS, 2006) *Cute or Crazy (SBS, 2005) * One Fine Day (MBC, 2005) *Not Alone (SBS, 2004) * Boom (SBS, 2004) * If Wait for the Next Train Again (KBS, 2004) * Stairway to Heaven (SBS, 2003) Películas * Beauty Inside(2015) * Royal Tailor(2014) * Love's Rock-Paper-Scissors(2013) * One Perfect Day (2013) * Miracle in Cell No.7(2012) * Waiting for Jang Joon-hwan (2012) * Green Days: Dinosaur and I(2010) * Cyrano Agency(2010) * Evil Twin (2007) * Love Phobia(2006) Programas * Running Man 2013 (ep 166) * Running Man 2012 (ep 123-124) Temas para Dramas *''Love Is Like A Snow'' tema para Pinocchio (2014) * Story tema para The Heirs (2013) *''Pitch Black'' tema para Flower Boy Next Door (2013) * Memories '' Are Sadder Than Love tema para Don't Worry, I'm a Ghost (2012) *''Will Forget You '' tema para Heartstrings (2011) *''The Day We Fall In Love tema para Heartstrings (2011) *''Lovely Day'' tema para You're Beautiful (2009) *''Without a Word'' tema para You're Beautiful (2009) * Still tema para You're Beautiful (2009) (junto a A.N.JELL) *''Fly Me to the Moon'' tema para You're Beautiful (2009) (feat Jang Geun Suk) *''Prayer'' tema para Tree of Heaven (2006) Temas para Películas *''In Space tema para Green Days: Dinosaur and I (2010) * ''It Was You tema para Cyrano Agency (2010) (feat Lee Min Jung) Anuncios *'2015: '''Rapido (marca de ropa) *'2015: Mind Bridge (marca de ropa) *'2015:' Viki (marca de ropa) *'2014-2015:' Mamonde *'2014-2015:' BRUNO MAGLI (bolsos) * 2014-2015: Millet. (con T.O.P) *'2014-2015:' Lotte Duty Free *'2014-2015:' Agatha Paris *'2014:' Goute *'2014:' Korea Intellectual Property Protection Association *'2014:' Yogiyo *'2014:' Vegemil Food *'2014:' Salvatore Ferragamo (marca de zapatos) *'2014:' Median Dental Care *'2014:' Lotte Duty Free (con Jang Geun Suk) *'2014:' Tongyi juice (con Jang Geun Suk) *'2013-2014:' Enprani *'2013-2014:' Holika Holika *'2013-2014:' Jambangee * 2013-2014: Educar * 2013: Henus Edwin * 2013: Kolon Sports *'2013:' Market-O *'2013:' Sonovi *'2012:' MBC Music Channel *'2012:' Dr. G (Gowoonsesang) Cosmetics *'2011:' Pepero *'2011:' MAC F/W *'2011:' Codes Combine CF F/W (con Jang Geun Suk) *'2010:' Lacoste *'2010:' Garden 5 (con Jang Geun Suk) *'2009:' VIPS *'2009:' Fuji Film *'2009:' Coca-cola Dynamic Kin (con Kim Hyun Joong) *'2009-2010:' Etude House (con Lee Min Ho) *'2009:' Etude House BB Compact (con Jang Geun Suk) *'2009:' Etude House VIP Girl (con Jang Geun Suk) *'2009:' Lous Quatorze Candy Bag *'2009:' G-market Star-shop *'2008:' Happy Point Card *'2008:' Nongshim Noodles *'2008:' G-market Star-shop *'2007:' KTF *'2007:' Nike *'2007:' Negouri *'2006 - 2007:' Clride (con Joo Ji Hoon) *'2006:' KTF Bigi *'2005:' Case *'2004:' LG Telecom Aladdin CF *'2004:' Pocari Sweat *'2004:'Ssamzie Sports *'2004:' Hanbul Cosmetics Sugar Ray Vídeos Musicales *So Ji Sub - Eraser (2013) * Lee Seung Gi - Alone in Love (2012) * Lee Seung Gi - Aren't We Friends (2012) *Taegoon - Super Star (2009) *Taegoon - Call Me (2009) * 45RPM - Saechimtteki ''(2008) *Kim Jong Kook - ''Letter (2006) *Fortune Cookie - Fake Love Song (2004) *Lee Seung Hwan - I Ask Myself (2004) * Lee Seung Hwan - Flower (2003) * Lee Seung Hwan - Do You Love? (2001) Discografía Digital Single Reconocimientos *'2014 SBS Drama Awards:' Top 10 Stars (Pinocchio) * 2014 SBS Drama Awards: 'Top Excelencia Actriz Drama Especial ''(Pinocchio) * '2014 SBS Drama Awards: '''Mejor pareja (junto a Lee Jong Suk) por [[Pinocchio|''Pinocchio]].'' * '''2014 APAN Star Awards: '''Premio a la Excelencia ''(The Heirs). * '''2014 K-Star Awards: Premio a la Popularidad. * 2013 Dramafever Awards (USA): 'Mejor Actriz ''(The Heirs). *'''2013 Puchon Film Festival: Actriz de Cine más Popular (Miracle in Cell No.7). *'2013' SBS Awards: 'Top 10 Stars. *'2013 SBS Awards: 'Mejor pareja (junto a Lee Min Ho) por [[The Heirs|''The Heirs]].'' *'2013 SBS Awards: Premio a la Excelencia (The Heirs). *'2013 Anhui TV Drama Awards (China): ' Premio Actriz Popular de TV Drama (The Heirs). *'2013 Korean Association of Film Critics Awards:' Mejor Actriz de Reparto (Miracle in Cell No.7). *'2013 (49th) Baeksang Arts Awards:' Actriz Más Popular (Miracle in Cell No.7). *'2012 KBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Actriz de Drama Especial Corto (Don't Worry, I'm a Ghost). *'2012 (48th) Baeksang Arts Awards:' Actriz Drama Popular (Heartstrings). * 2011 Entertainet Awards: 'Asian Popular Female Star Award. *'2011 (47th) Baeksang Arts Awards: 'Premio a la Popularidad ''(Cyrano Agency). *'2009 SBS Drama Awards: '''Premio Nueva Estrella ''(You're Beautiful). *'2007 MBC Drama Awards: '''Nueva Actriz Revelación ''(Kimcheed Radish Cubes). *'2004 SBS Drama Awards: ' Premio Actriz Infantil (Stairway to Heaven). *'''2004 MBC Award: Principiante de Juegos de entretenimiento, en el Festival de Juegos. Curiosidades *'Educación:' **'Escuela Primaria:' Hak Kang Elementary **'Escuela Media:' Young Pa Girl's Middle School **'Escuela Secundaria:' Young Pa Girl's High School **'Universidad:' Universidad Chung-Ang (Departamento de Teatro y Cine) *'Aficiones:' Escuchar música y jugar béisbol. *'Talento:' Baile, modelaje y actuación. *'Religión:' Cristiana *'Debut:' 2003 En el videoclip "Flower" del álbum "Got" de Lee Seung Hwan. *Se le apoda Randy ShinHye porque su pose al abrir un partido de béisbol fue igual a la de Randy Johnson. *Tuvo que someterse a un estudio de 9 meses de japonés para poder dar vida a Hana en Tree of Heaven, así lograría interpretar a una auténtica japonesa. *Pasó las pruebas para representar a Jan Di en Boys Before Flowers, pero en el último momento la rechazaron por parecer una chica "rica", cuando lo que necesitaban era una de pobre. *Nació el mismo día que Kang So Ra *Su familia es nombrada como una "Familia Artística", ya que los miembros de su familia son músicos y ella actriz. Sus padres son muy buenos cantantes mientras que su hermano mayor toca muy bien la guitarra. *La actriz Park Shin Hye tuvo un accidente de tráfico alrededor de las 11:30 PM el 17 de Julio del 2011. El coche se estrelló en la barandilla de una carretera, y cinco personas, incluyendo a Shin Hye, resultaron heridas y fueron trasladadas a un hospital cercano. *Durante las vísperas navideñas del 2009, Shin Hye viajó a Nepal, a una aldea llamada Tepatali, cumpliendo labores sociales por la navidad. Atendió a los niños (quienes por el arduo trabajo rural, tenian heridas), compartió con ellos, hasta vistió un traje de "Santa Claus" y brindó regalos muy útiles (como los necesarios para que los niños pudieran seguir con sus estudios). *En el 2010 asistió al funeral del papá de SunYe de Wonder Girls * Tiene una gran amistad con su compañera de Empresa Park Se Young. *Confesó que había pensado en la cirugía plástica pues era muy criticada debido a su nariz y pensó en operársela; también le comentaban que sus dedos eran feos y creía que necesitaba ir al hospital por eso pero luego dijo que eso era lo que la hacía única y se enteró que Megan Fox también tenía dedos como ella así como muchas otras artistas, por lo que se olvidó de la cirugía plástica y ahora está muy orgullosa de sus características. * Ha sido muy criticada por su actuación, en especial en las escenas de besos, a pesar de que actúa muy bien, ella misma confesó que este tipo de escenas la ponen nerviosa; por lo cual trata de esforzarse en el resto de su trabajo. * Es muy amiga de Lee Eun Sung llevan mas de 10 años conociéndose y a pesar de todo lo ocurrido siguen teniendo una gran amistad * Fue a visitar al hospital donde había dado a luz su amiga Lee Eun Sung. * Recientemente dijo que durante un tiempo habría salido a citas. *En una entrevista resiente cuando un periodista le pregunto si mantenía una amistad con Kang So Ra, ya que ambas son las 2 actrices más populares que están en sus 20s y ella respondió; "Si, lo somos. Cuando busque sobre ella vi que éramos de la misma edad ya que ambas nacimos el 28 de Febrero del 1990, y que aparte compartíamos el mismo tipo de sangre. Me sorprendí mucho y me dieron ganas de conocerla, Choi Tae Joon un compañera de la Universidad trabajo con ella en Ugly Alert, así que le pedí que me la presentara y así fue. Hace poco me encontré con ella en una ceremonia de premiación. Por kakaotalk quedamos en que debíamos salir a comer juntas, pero debido a nuestras agendas no hemos podido. Ella no solo es una excelente actriz, también es una gran persona." *También el periodista le pregunto: "Se ha revelado que tienes muchas celebridades hombres como amigos ¿es cierto?". Y ella respondió: "No es así, es cierto que cuando estoy en un proyecto me hago cercana a ellos, pero después me cuesta trabajo mantenerlos. El único hombre con quien soy cercana es Yong Jun Hyung de Beast." Enlaces * Twitter Oficial * Weibo Oficial * Instagram * Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Oficial Blog SHINSTAR *Park Shin Hye International Community *Wikipedia en Ingles Galería Park Shin Hye.jpg Park Shin Hye7.jpg Park Shin Hye8.jpg Park Shin Hye9.jpg Park Shin Hye10.jpg Park Shin Hye11.jpg Park Shin Hye14.jpg Park Shin Hye12.jpg Videografía thumb|left|295 px|Park Shin Hye - My Dear Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KMC